The present invention relates generally to the control of electrically variable transmissions in accordance with code signals determined by the actuation of a remote manually operable range selector lever, and is more particularly concerned with the character of the signal and the manner in which it is generated.
Basically, the transmission control arrangements for remotely controlling the transmissions have been quite complex and predicated upon the use of digitally coded electrical signals or upon the more advantageous use of binary coded signals connected with decoder means and logic circuitry to provide the appropriate combination of driver controlled circuits for the controlling devices of the transmission.
The prior art concept of utilizing digital electronic control signals is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,488 in which a digital electronic controller provides output signals to operate the solenoids of the clutch valves of a lockup type torque converter.
It has also been generally known from the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,546 to utilize digitally coded electrical signals from a manual gear selector for either directly automatically shifting a transmission or by electronically converting the initially generated digital signals into binary coded output signals which are fed to a shift logic counter and decoder to control the operation of the transmission.
According to the present invention, it is proposed to provide a remote control for electrically controllable transmissions, which utilizes the advantages of binary control signals, but avoids the disadvantages and complexity of utilizing electronically generated binary control signals.
For such purpose, there is provided a manual shift control lever device of the character generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,864, but in which the range selector shift lever is mechanically coupled with the operates to shift a code slide member to a desired operating range position of the transmission. The code slide member is conformed and arranged to actuate associated switching components in binary signal forming combinations corresponding to each position of the range shift lever. The control lever device is further integrated as a unitized embodiment by containing the control circuitry in a sealed housing portion and includes a decoder for the mechanically generated binary signals and connected shift logic means having output connections with a plug connector which facilitates and simplifies the connection of the control circuits to the controlling devices of the transmission.
An important feature of the present invention is that the code slide provides a new and unique concept whereby a control shift lever device can be easily and inexpensively changed to provide shift lever devices respectively having a total number of different shift positions, for example, seven, ten, and fifteen positions.